


Ikebukuro Magic: A durarara fanfiction

by Animaster888



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dollars (Durarara!!), Middle Ages, Multi, Romance, デュラララ!!×２ 承 | Durarara!!x2 Shou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888
Summary: When princess Mikajima is kidnapped, it is up to three knights in training to rescue her, along with the help of the princesses head knight, a former slave and someone who may or may not be on their side.





	1. the story thus far

Far, Far away in a land called Ikebukuro, lived a princess named Saki. Saki Mikajima. Princess Saki ruled over the land of Ikebukuro with love and care but also sternness. on top of that, she did it alone, with little guidance. She wasnt ready for marriage just yet though. she was waiting for the right Knight to come along and sweep her off her feet. 

One day, without warning, a rogue knight appears before her, asking her hand in marriage. princess Saki politely declines. He attempts to convince her that he would be the best choice for her king but she declines a second time. The knight begins to grow impatient with the princess, but he gives her "one more chance"... she calls for her guards. 

"...you've made your last mistake princess..." he says as he summons an all-powerful black dragon. This man was not a knight but an evil sorcerer wanting to take over the kingdom and rule over it with an iron fist and the blackest of darkness. 

He takes princess Saki away to his castle in the forbidden lands covered by darkness as the strongest knight, Shizuo Hewajima, fights back the sorcerer's army. yet to his avail, the sorcerer gets away with princess Saki and gravely injures and kills most of the princess's army, including Shizuo.

Now, with the kingdom in panic and ruin, three novice knights step up to rescue the princess and save the kingdom from peril.


	2. The Novice Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventure begins

As the three enter town, the destruction is clear. "wow..." says the blonde Archer, Masaomi Kida. "that sorcerer did a real number on this town..." "we should see how we can help." says the female warrior, Anri Sonohara,as the novice knight named Mikado Ryugamine agrees. The three make their way to the castle as they help whoever needs it. once at the castle, the guards stop them. "State your business strangers." Says one of the guards. "we are here to help rescue the princess and give whatever aid we can." says Anri. The guards laugh in their faces.

"not even the great Shizuo could take out the sorcerer and his army, and Shizuo has defeated 100 men in a single blow. What makes you think you three children could do anything? you are mere infants compared to the great Shizuo." Masaomi draws his sword. "Say that again?!" "Masaomi, calm down..." Says Mikado. "listen sirs..." Anri starts. "we feel the need to at least try to do something for the sake of the land. if we do nothing then who will do anything?" the guards look at each other. "get lost." they say in unison.

Mikado is holding Masaomi back at this point when someone else chimes in. "such a shame..." the group turns to see a raven haired man standing behind them with a book. "informant, you are late." says one of the guards. "with good reason." the informant says. "but do you really not recognize these three so-called children?" he asks the guards. the informant continues.

"this one is Masaomi Kida, the famous archer who hit an apple from over 100 yards away at only age 9. the girl is Anri Sonohara, famous for being the only female warrior the master Ki accepted as an apprentice." the informant lays his eyes on Mikado. "and this...this is Mikado Ryugamine." the guards gasp. "Ryugamine?! as in Kotaro Ryugamine?!" "yup, that's my dad..." Mikado replies as the guards look at each other and bow down. " I believe that means you may enter now." says the informant. 

Mikado smiles "thank you Mister......" "izaya. izaya orihara. and please, don't call me Mister." izaya smiles. "follow me." izaya leads them to the knights quarters. "the man you're looking for is in here." izaya opens the door.

"IIIIIIIIZZAAAAAYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Izaya immediately side steps to avoid a head-on collision with a training dummy. The three novices are shocked. "Good to see you too, Shizu-chan." Says Izaya. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Shizuo yells. "Oh, here and there and everywhere too." Izaya responds. Shizuo looks behind izaya. "Who are they?" 

After the introductions are over, the lowdown is explained. "The sorcerer's name is Ren Izumi." Says Shizuo. "He plans on forcing the princess to marry him in order to become king. I don't know why considering he could just kill her and take the throne. But whatever, I suppose." "You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink." Izaya shrugs. "We need to save her." Says Masaomi. "That's right. But how do you suppose we do that?" Izaya smirks as Shizuo gets up after putting on his armor. 

"Doesn't matter to me. I'll kill the bastard regardless for what he did to my men." Shizuo begins to repeat the word "kill" Over and over under his breath and he starts to head out. "Where are you going?" Asks Mikado. "Where do you think!?" Shizuo yells. The group follows to try to stop him... At least most of them do. Izaya follows for the entertainment value. "What do you plan on doing?" Anri asks as all three jog to keep up. "I need to start by getting a new sword that can Pierce that fucking dragon. I know a sword Smith in the mountains who can make just that." Shizuo explains. "Alone?!" Mikado shouts. "Yup." Shizuo says. "Let us come with you!" Says Masaomi. "No one's stopping you. Just don't slow me down." 

And with that one simple statement, the adventure begins...


	3. Masaomi the Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaomi picks up a hooker

After three or so hours of jogging, the group reaches the next town before the mountain range. Izaya seemed to have no problems keeping up with Shizuo meanwhile, our other three heroes were panting and gasping for air. "no more!" Masaomi yells while laying on the ground panting. "ok, we stop here for a while to gather supplies. then we continue on." says Shizuo. "b-but it'll be dark soon!" says Mikado. "your a swordsman, right? you'll be fine." and with that, Shizuo takes off. 

"he's crazy!" Mikado shouts. "but he's got a point." says Anri. Mikado looks at her. "a swordsman must be fearless and ready." she says while looking into the sky. "It's what my master taught me..." Mikado looks around. "Where did Masaomi go?" He asks. 

Meanwhile....Masaomi lays cuddling a cute stranger in the motel room with a highly satisfied grin on his face. "that was great~" he said hugging her closer to his naked chest. "glad you liked it." she said. "that will be 12 gold coins." she adds. "what?" Masaomi questions. "you heard me just fine." she says while getting up and putting her clothes back on. 

Masaomi scrambles to his feet while holding the blanket over his manhood. "you didn't tell me you were a prostitute!!!" he yells. "yeah, I know. coins please." she says with her hand out. "um...I'm broke..." he says. she pauses but grins. "you know what...you were able to please me just right. ill give you this for free if you can do it again~" she smiles as he stares and gets back on the bed. 

while he was distracted, she tied him down to the bedpost. as she collects his things. his sword, bow, and arrows. "HEY WAIT!!!" Masaomi yells as he struggles with the ropes. she stops at the window sill. "I'm sorry..." she doesn't look at him "I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing this because I have no choice." she slips out of the window leaving Masaomi vulnerable and naked. his face turns red. 

Masaomi eventually struggles enough to free himself and storms to the lobby of the motel where the others were asking the innkeeper if they saw him. 

"Masaomi!" calls Mikado running up to him. "where have you been?" "I got robbed!!!" Masaomi yells still red-faced. "She took my sword and everything!" he says. "you got yer shit stolen by a hooker?" asks the elderly innkeeper. "I DIDNT KNOW SHE WAS A HOOKER!!!" Masaomi yells. "dumbass." Shizuo mumbles. the innkeeper looks at Masaomi. "the girl who took yer shit is named Tiffany Marie." he says. "what do you know, old man?" asks Shizuo. "shes a slave for a man named Barrack. (pronounced bear-rack) Barrack works as the owner of a prostitution ring down at the edge of town. no one has ever confronted him without getting killed." "Well, we'll just go visit this Barrack." says Shizuo. "have fun gettn' killed." calls the keeper.


	4. Barrack's Burlesque

As the girls form a line in his office, Barrack laughs while puffing on a cigar, bottle of whiskey in hand. Barrack was an older gentleman in his fifties and had long grey hair, a short beard and was a large, very muscular man. the girls toss burlap sacks containing everything they made on his desk. then Tiffany walks in. 

"Well, Well, if it isn't my baby, Tiffany! what have we today?" Tiffany glares at him and puts the weapons on the table. "ooooh!" Barrack smiles. "look at the carvings on this bow! they're magnificent!" he chuckles. "could fetch quite a bit for this! give Tiffany an extra helping of potatoes tonight!" he laughs a bellyful as The girls exit the office.

The heroes come to the edge of town to a saloon-like building called Barracks Burlesque. Masaomi is still fuming as they enter. He spots Tiffany immediately. "HEY, YOU!!!" Masaomi storms up to her. "you think you were so clever then, but how about now!?" Tiffany looks at him and Masaomi loosens up, noticing the tears in her eyes. "if you want your stuff, he's in there." Tiffany points and walks away. Shizuo is the first to open the door.

"what have we here?" asks Barrack. "customers or fools? they all look the same to me." Masaomi spots his stuff. "ahem, I believe those are mine, sir." Barrack looks at him with a stern face. then looks at the weapons. "no, these are mine." Masaomi puts his hands on his hips. "I know for a fact they are mine because my grandfather carved me that bow before his passing. there is only one like it." 

"then you're the fool who didn't pay my baby." Says Barrack. "fool--- BABY!?" Masaomi's jaw drops. "Look," Shizuo cuts in. "we have a princess to rescue. give this moron his stuff back and we will leave." Barrack laughs at them gleefully. "no." he says with a suddenly serious face. Shizuo begins to lose his temper. He flips the desk, sending it through the wall. it would have hit one of the girls if Izaya hadn't pulled her out of the way in time. 

"typical Shizu-chan." Izaya shakes his head as he turns to the girl he saved. "that was amazing~" she said in a sigh. Izaya smiles. "thank you. now take your diseases somewhere else, please." the girl glares then walks away fuming. Suddenly a scuffle is heard. Izaya looks through the hole in the wall to see Barrack and Shizuo in a wristlock. surprisingly Barrack was holding his own down rather well...

"heh, not bad, old man..." Shizuo laughs. "BUT STILL NOT ENOUGH!!!" Shizuo sends Barrack through the other wall. Barrack gets up in a menacing fashion but starts to laugh, leaving Shizuo confused and pissed off. "not bad, young man! that's the first time someone has been able to knock me on my ass!" Barrack holds up the bow and sword. "take them." he smiles. Masaomi takes his weapons. Barrack starts walking towards Tiffany. He grabs her as she screams for help. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!?" Masaomi yells. "only punishment. she failed to bring back anything. so she is being punished." he slings her over his shoulder as Tiffany kicks and screams. "WAIT!" yells Masaomi. "I challenge you to a duel! if I win, you free her!" "and if I win?" asks Barrack. Masaomi pauses. "then ill work for you." Barrack smiles. "deal...."


	5. discord server

i made a server on discord for this story. check it out

https://discord.gg/EV3kMK5


End file.
